Computing devices may include certain hinges to enable a user to adjust an angle of a component based on a given situation. With the fast growth of computing devices, lighter, thinner computing devices are increasingly preferred by users. In some scenarios, a computing device may include a portable All-in-One (AIO) wherein the display and the processing components are located within the same housing. A hinge may enable a user to adjust the angle of the display to achieve a desired viewing angle.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.